falkuzrulesfandomcom-20200214-history
Beta Land/Luigi's Mansion
*The game was originally on the Nintendo 64 but was moved to GameCube due to hardware limitations. *Luigi's Mansion was intended to be in 3D. *The Game Boy Advance was originally used as an "external Game Boy Horror." *Multiple houses instead of a mansion were proposed such as an apartment, a dollhouse, a "ninja mansion" and a Japanese-style house. *It was originally more Mario-like, but changed when the haunted mansion look was prioritized. *The Poltergust 3000 was bigger, "heavier," and featured a pressure meter from one to ten, and reaching ten would cause it to burst into flames and damage Luigi as he fell over. *Luigi could originally spray water infinitely. *Luigi could ride on the back of the Poltergust 3000 in a boss battle and capture the boss by aiming it correctly. *The ghost meter showed how many ghosts Luigi had captured, the Boo meter was shown as a whole number instead of a fraction, and the amount of health was inside the heart was a fraction. Coins also had their own meter. *The Game Boy Horror originally had a radar to show Luigi the locations of ghosts and Boos in a room, along with a clock. This clock might have been used in the original plot where Luigi had 24 hours to save Mario or he would be possessed by the ghosts as the mansion disappeared with Mario inside. *The Boo Radar's signal emitted a different sound originally. *Instead of showing Luigi his current gold total, the Game Boy Horror originally only displayed first-person view, showing two perspectives at once. To summon Madame Clairvoya originally, Luigi had to check her crystal ball with the Game Boy Horror. *When a room was completed, originally the coins appearing would be spinning in circles. *The Foyer was originally the Entrance, and the door to Area Two was not locked and had a different texture. The mirror in the Foyer had no cloth covering it and Toad was not there. The Parlor was the Living Room and its furniture was arranged differently. There was another side-chair pulled out in front of the china table, which had a tablecloth on it. The paintings on the wall were of ghosts instead of humans and the door to the Anteroom was boarded up. The table to the right had no tablecloth and one sofa was at the left of the room while two others were at the far right. There was a cutscene of blue ghosts playing cards here but they only exist in an image near the Ghost Portrificationizer now. The early Wardrobe Room had a green treasure chest and the Study's chair next to where Neville sat had a table. The Master Bedroom was called Bedroom 1 and had two beds and a shared drawer between them. A wardrobe was at the far left of the room. *The Nursery was the Child's Room and Chauncey and the pictures of him did not exist, with the room instead being filled with ghosts. A stuffed rabbit and two teddy bears were on a shelf on the far right and the crib was further from the wall. There was no treasure chest containing the key to Area Two because it was accessible from the start. *The doors to the basement, Ball Room, Laundry Room, Sealed Room, Fortune-Teller's Room, Billiards Room, and Projection Room were boarded up. The Dining Room was accessed through a door beyond the Area Two door in its own hallway. The Dining Room had many beta-only ghosts in it and did not have Mr. Luggs. Skeleton ghosts didn't appear in the Boneyard, instead having Orange Punchers and Flying Fish, and Bogmire's area was gone. The bathroom was called the Lavatory and had nothing but Boos inside. The second floor was blocked by stacked boxes. The Conservatory had a saxophone and a French horn on the wall, a staircase, and a blocked door. The hallway after Area Three's door had no Flying Fish and the Telephone Room had hold mice. The Breaker Room had no switch and had Flying Fish. *The Safari Room had no tiger mats on the floor, instead on the table, and the table in the Sitting Room had no cloth. Ceiling Surprises, Purple Bombers, and Bowling Ghosts didn't appear in most hallways. *The Gallery had three changes before the final version. The first one had no angel statues, had a wall texture similar to the training room's, had an underground look to it, and was shorter. The second had unicorn statues and was longer than the first one. The third one was the same as the second, but shorter. *The mansion had three top windows, no chimneys and no gravestones. A broken carriage was outside the gates of the mansion and E. Gadd's Lab was missing. *Purple Bashers were a type of ghost that would go "BAHHHHH," causing a cutscene of Luigi screaming to play, and he would lose 50HP to this attack. The Purple Bashers were most likely scrapped because they were overpowered. *The Safari Room had a Portrait Ghost that was a hunter, but he was removed because his dialogue was expected to scare younger children. *There were two chef ghosts in the Kitchen that would throw food at Luigi. *Orange ghosts were a color similar to Grabber Ghost's purple and had smaller eyes, fangs, and a row of teeth, and differently-shaped heads. Blue Twirlers were purple and had fangs, teeth, small eyes and a big nose. Boos had no tongues and more teeth and were more common and easier to capture. Gold mice and bats were white to more resemble ghosts. *All Portrait Ghosts had 50 HP and gave coins instead of HP orbs, and upon defeat the player was rewarded a green chest filled with coins. Neville was much easier to capture and Lydia didn't have a mirror, looking directly at Luigi. Spooky's description was different. Nana didn't cry while being vacuumed. *Flashes were silver in color and behaved like Purple Punchers. Boolossus was smaller and had no tongue. *King Boo was originally more like a normal Big Boo. *There were seven more portrait ghosts originally: Biff Atlas' admirer, a wizard, the hunter ghost, a knight, a squire, and a plumber with Mario's clothes. *Decorative vases and candles were red. *The cutscene showing Luigi opening the door to the mansion was slightly different and the door itself was designed differently. *There are four unused dialogue icons: Bowser, Green Toad, Gold Ghost, and Mario. *The E3 2001 trailer showed a game over screen with Luigi being hidden by the shadows in front of the mansion, then lightning striking to show that he is either depressed or possessed. *The game originally had rates depending on money, Bad, Good, and Great. The Bad rank's ending showed Luigi with the same eyes as in the E3 game over screen, while the Good and Great ranks' endings showed him making one or two peace signs. *There's an image in the game called Test.bti depicting Daisy in Mario Tennis.